beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Northman/Relationships
'Family' 'Eric Northman' As the first child born to Eric naturally, after he was turned into a vampire, he was indulgent and overprotective of Madison. As a baby, Eric would spend the night with Madison as she would never sleep unless he was there, even then it would be an hour or so. During her childhood, Eric was the one who took main responsibility for watching Madison at night as she became as lively then as during the day. Often he caught her staring at the wall in the ensuite where the portal was before ushering her to her bed. Developing a close bond with Madison. Madison was devasted when she watched him and her mother die in her time but knowing she could hear his thoughts, Eric told her she wasn't a monster and that he and Sookie would always love and be proud of her before dying. Going back in time, Madison was hit on by the human version of her father before her grandfather stepped in as she tried to get Eric to back off. Before going forwards and spending the rest of her time with her mother. When Eric lost his memory, he recognised her blood and called her 'his'. After the events with Marnie, her parents and Bill asked her to tell them who she really was. Explaining everything, Madison was embraced by Eric as he accepted her words. 'Sookie Stackhouse' As the only child of Sookie and Eric, Madison was also indulged by her mother. Sookie told her how to use her telepathy and was there when Madison first met Macklyn Warlow. On the eve of Madison's 21st birthday, Sookie was burned at the state with Eric as punishment for Madison's existence. Romance 'Bill Compton' 'Macklyn Warlow' Enemies 'The Newlins and The Hunters' Madison first met Sarah in her own time, as the other female became a teacher of Madison's college class. Becoming a mentor and friend, or so Madison thought. She accidently confided in Sarah that she wasn't conmpletely human and was part vampire. Telling her husband, Steve, the Newlins and other vampire hunters knocked down the doors of Fangtasia on the eve of Madison's birthday as Eric's tradition of giving her a gift before her birthday, she was there with him. The hunters subdued Eric with silver and threats of harming Madison before dragging him and Sookie outside. When Madison woke up, she was told her parents were to be punished for her existence because she was an abomination. She witnessed Sarah set the fire that burned her parents to death infront of her. One of the hunters moked her clear tears rather than blood tears. Madison snapped and slaughter everyone making the Newlins watch as she killed their friends before making Sarah watch as she killed Steve. Bill tells her after the slaughter that it wasn't a good idea to kill the Newlins and that the public would make the vampires pay. When Madison goes back in time, she sets up Steve Newlin to become a vampire. When she sees a younger version of Sarah in Bon Temps, Madison goes to attack her.